Red Noir (Fireball Force)
Red Noir (レッド・ノワール) is the main protagonist from Miraculous Red. Gameplay Red Noir is a long ranged type of fighter as he mainly focuses with his Red Aura and Grappling Claws for long distance measurement to his opponents. He can also unleash devastating combos thanks to his range as well. Stats *Stamina type: Red Aura (colored Red) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Afterimage teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Red Noir will perform a series of attacks. ** - Red Noir punches out infront of him. ** - Red Noir kicks infront of him, and then takes out the Red Blade to slash horizontally. ** - Red Noir will shoot out his grappling claw on his left arm then his right. *'Heavy' - - Red Noir will perform three attacks. ** - Red Noir slashes with the Red Blade out infront of him. ** - Red Noir will slash twice with the Red Blade. *'Throw' - - Red Noir will stun the opponent and jump infront of them and land a punch to their face. *'Awakening' - - Red Noir will activate his superpower, Red Aura. *'Rush Up' - Up + - Red Noir performs the following moves. ** - Red Noir punches forward. ** - Red Noir punches twice with Red Aura. ** - Red Noir punches and finishes it with a step kick forward. *'Rush Down' - Down + - Red Noir swings his red blade all around the place. ** - Red Noir slashes the Red Blade diagonally. ** - Red Noir slashes the Red Blade horizontally and vertically. *'Smash' - Press and hold - Red Noir charges the Red Blade out forward and performs a huge slash. *'Heavy Smash' - Press and hold - Red Noir charges and leaps forward kicking hard launching the opponent. *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - Red Noir thrusts his palm into the opponent's chest and Red Aura spews on the back of his opponent. *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - Red Noir uses his Red Blade to shoot a Red Crescent projectile at the opponent. *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - Red Noir flips as his Grappling Claws come out to slam the opponent. *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Red Noir will create an afterimage of himself infront of the opponent and attach his grappling claws on the opponent and launch himself to dropkick them from behind. Techniques *'Red Aura: Grappling Fist' - - Red Noir launches out having his right arm back as a grappling claw shoots out from behind being surrounded by red aura and thrusts his arm out launching the grappling claw into the opponent's face ---- *'Red Aura: Red Fist' - - Red Noir leaps forward surrounding himself with Red Aura and punches the opponent. ---- *'Red Aura: Red Gattling' - - Red Noir connects a punch at the opponent then lights his fists with Red Aura and throws out a barrage of punches before finishing it with a hard hook. ---- *'Golden Strike' - - Red Noir will use his Ice, Sun and Aqua power ups to transform into Gold Noir and then rushes out forward. If he connects, he will rush into the opponent and then unleash a devastating barrage of punches before finishing with with a Golden Aura fist into the opponent's chest. Quotes Intro *We'll definitely win! *Come on, crew! Let's go! *Look, I'm not gonna date soon, okay?! (To Verre Arc) *I won't go easy on you, Green Samurai! (To Green Samurai) *You better treat me to some food if I win! (To Crow) *I'll get you yet, Doomsday! (To Doomsday) *Bring it on, Carcajou! (To Carcajou) *Nobody can crush me-I'm using the Red Aura! (To Juichi Midoriaka) *Yeah! This is a no-holds-barred fight! (To Spyre) Techniques *Here comes the Grappling Fist! (Red Aura: Grappling Fist) *RAH! (Red Aura Grappling Fist) *Red Fist! (Red Aura: Red Fist) *This'll be fun! (Red Aura: Red Gattling) *Take all of this! (Red Aura: Red Gattling) Awakened Technique *Here i come, with a 100% Beatdown! (Golden Strike) *RRAAHHHH!!! (Golden Strike) *Bye! Bye! (Golden Strike) Victory Quotes *Aww Yeah! We did it! *Victorys on us! *We won! *Sleep it off pal! (Against Ginjiro Uzziah) *Someone pulled a Omniskull on yourself (Against Doomsday) Trivia Category:Fireball Force